


Hope's Tale

by GirlyGirlUP



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyGirlUP/pseuds/GirlyGirlUP
Summary: Learn ways for Hope and BloodPie's Past life. Immortals for life.





	1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. im new to the whole writing stuff and sorry for Errors.

It all happened 2 years ago, a Girl named Hope Forgiveness died in a burning school. She had stab wounds in her. The day she died she was wearing striped leggings and a pretty purple shirt. She had no friends...Unless you count teachers as friends. Hope's killer had killed each child sence 1995. It was strang how he could kill for this long and no one at all found out until Hopes death. Let me start from way back when Hope was just a child at Chevieon School.  
It was a fine nice day and Hope was getting ready for school. She had no parents, Just a cat named Happy! But in 2 days was Hopes B-day! Today hope woke up late. She got up and made toast, then headed out the door. Hope whent down the street from her apartment. She got to see her favorite nieghbor Mr.Chippy! it seemed like everyone on the street was named something happy about them. Except Mr.Grumpy. But to see Hope everyday put him in a good mood! When Hope got to school she went to her first class, it was with her Favorite teacher, Mrs.Joy. Joy would always dream about adopting Hope. Hope would always make a happy remark in class before the end of the period. Today she had said "I Hope you all have a Nice day!" everyone was tired of the same saying everyday or even a new saying would put em in a bad mood. Rob was Hopes bully. he was tall and very strong, Basicly a jock. when lunch time came around hope would eat in the teacher loung. (The day Hope moved to Chevien town was the same day she started school. and from that day fourth no one liked her.)  
Le time Skip

It was the day! the day of Hopes B-day! Hope told happy before she left home "All be loved and all be Forgiven!" When hope got to school she smelled a gas leak. the teachers didn't notice until they had lunch. Then she saw Rob, He had something, He went around many corners until Hope hit a dead end. Rob came around the corner with a Lighter and a Knife. Rob said "It is the year 2001! and it hasen't been long sense I'v Killed anyone!" Rob had this evil glare like...like he could see into her soul. she tryed to step back, but couldn't she was cornered! Rob took steps closer and closer until he had the knife pressing agenst her chest. right where her heart would be. Rob says slowly "You. Are .No. one. and. no.one.will.remeber.you!" "Hope Forgiveness!" He slowly stabs her, and starts the lighter and puts it near a puddle of...Gasoline. the fire alarm goes off and everyone execpt Hope was out of the school.When fireFighter put it out Rob joins the crowed. he forgot to drop the lighter and still had the knife. blood dripping off it. Kelly one of the students sees it and screams. everyone croweds around him. The teachers where schocked. after 7 years they found the killer of 3 lost childern, He dropped everything and ran. he ran into the forbidden forsest and mr.Ron says "Hes hells problem now." After an hour of searching they found hope under burnt wood. there was marks on her arm saying "FORGIVENESS IS ONLY THE BEGGINING!"  
Le time skip~

After 2 years Hope woke up. there was a grave near a newly built school. hope tought it was all one bad dream, but she was a Lost soul. Hope got up and desided to go to the forest. a few moments later she found a Small cottage. inside was a Short Blond girl, the tips of her hair where bloody, there where bodys in her cottage and she put guts in her pies and baked em. On her walls was carved it had said "Im earth Bounded, Golden chains can hold me down, -Kindness?" Hope looked closer and The girls shirt was covered in blood. her jeans where kinda clean. Hope went over to the door and knocked. the girl grabbed a knife and headed for the door. Hope saw animals but they didn't see her. The girl opened the door and to Hopes surprise she said "Hi!" Hope was a bit schocked on the inside of the place was way bigger bout on the outside it was smaller. Hope "H-hi...You can see me?" The girl chuckeled "Of course i see all kinds of souls like you! Ha! The names BloodPie, Just call me Blood, Whats your name?" Hope didn't want to say but it would be rude not to. "Im, Hope. Hope Forgiveness." Blood just stood there and said "Come on in!" Hope came in and saw claw marks on the walls and the Couches and chairs and Ect! Blood "Sorry for the mess i never get visitors...Unless there here to see if the legand is true about an uncaring Imortal." Hope was a bit shy. all she did was float there kinda faceless of expresions "Sooo Do you got any friends, Blood?" Hope didn't want to say anything but it would make it akaward not to. Blood "Of course 6 souls and my pal FlameKiller!" Hope says back "Oh whats there names?" Blood searched through her memoery to remember there names "AH! ok theres Happyness,Truth,Love,Saddness,Kindness,Hope and FlameKiller!" Hope was Surprised that she was in the list or someone else was named hope. Hope "Oh..um am i your Friend?" Blood blinked a bit and remembered that she added hopes name in there. Blood "Oh...sorry i'd like to have a friend live with me. Ya se im justa bit lonely and, you don't have ta stay i would under stand!" Hope didn't mean anything to hurt blood. Hope floated over to Blood and hugged her. Hope says "Ill stay. and no one has ever been so nice to me...EVER!" FlameKiller Slamed through the door. Hope glanced at him, he had a Mask on to hid half his face, he had frizzy-like brown hair. and he had a white shirt on with blue jeans. he was a short as Blood was. he walks over to blood. he asks "Who the Fuck is this?" Blood was shocked that he came home so soon! Blood "This is Hope, Hope this is FlameKiller. *Psst Flame tell her your life story!*" Flame "Alrigthy...Names FlameKiller people call me Flameblazer for shortish. How i...guess i died was my face was burned off in a car crash. it was betewen me and a gas truck.... And i survied. i gues Blood wasn't the only imortal! hehe" Hope puzzled Blood, Hope "So howed you end up here blood? or even how old are you guys? like 40?" Blood "Im 20 and hes 21. and my story is simple my mom was imortal and my dad wasn't. My dad took me to the woods and almost forgot me here but i killed him cuz i got hungry, later i ...." Blood stoped in mid sentence, She looked at her cavings on the wall. Scaning them with her red eyes and they darken. "I.....found a cottage and now i live here!" Flame knew that there was more to her story but Blood was not proud of it at all!  
Le time skip~  
Hope had her own room and so did flame and Blood. Hope drew drawings of her and her mother. *Fact:Her mother died when hope was 7* Hope did it on the walls. her mother was tall and she had blonde hair! Her mother would wear a Stripped dress. Hope also drew Blood,Flame and herself. Hope felt like there where more missing. Blood came in and told her "I forgot to say that our team is called the forgotten creepypasta! and...oh thats cool! cool drawings hope!" Hope noticed it was midnight and blood was still up! Hope "You...um are still awake?" Blood blinked and noticed the time "Um yeah...most monsters like me...or us don't need sleep... the last time iv slept was...last month on june 4th. after that i never felt like sleeping." Hope "Oh...well i need some rest...could ya.." Blood "Sure ill go." Hope stood up and fellasleep floating. Blood went back in the room and saw Hope glitching as she slept. Flame came over and he was wearing a belt the had tenticals on it. it helped him walk over to blood. Flame "Ya need to get some rest Blood! Hopes new and...sooner or later you need to tell the Truth ok?" Blood nodded and they went to there rooms and fellasleep. (Le time skip~) (Souls POV)

Happyness,love and Truth where at a Golden leaf tree. the leafs would fall. and the tree was birch, and the leafs where golden, and the 3 souls where sleeping but truth has a vision. *Hope,Kindness and Saddness!* Truth wakes up the others at day. Love" Da fock? why ya wake me up?" Truth "I saw it...3 more souls.." Happyness "Great! OOO AND WE COULD HAVE A SOUPS PARTY! what to much excitement?" Slenderman pops out of the woods with a stalker. Slenderman "He was watching you guys and i bet he wanted the tree's youth!" Slenderman was nearly as tall as a tree. tall and thin. Truth "So you human? did you want the youth of the tree?" The short thin man who looked like he was one on meth says "Yeah what do ya think? No let me down and use the youth!" Love gave Slenderman a Look like "Kill him" Slender took the man up to his face and said " If i catch you here ever agin ill rip your guts out and give em to SMILEDOG!" the man nodded! and he ran far far away! so far slenderman couldn't see him. *Fact: The 3 souls are apart of the creepypasta family!* Slender "So....can i hangout with ya guys?" Love 'Sure Slendy! your our pal!" Slender sat down by the tree and asked the could HOW they scare off people. Truth "We can sacre them off cuz...Well have ya seen Loves eyes lately!? She was stabbed in the eyes! its just 2 dark red plus signs!" Love "Eh...Slendy? Did ya know truth had a visoin about 3 more souls?" HappyNess "YAH we can have a fun and Happy day!" Truth " or we can have a Truthful day!" Love " Love can only cure you now!" Slendy looked like he was trying to smirk but...he has no face "So? thats your sayings before you died?" Slendeman said with barely the creases of this mouth opening and skin still attached to his upper lip. Happy "Yep! and could ya stop trying to open that mouth?" Truth "Sorry slendy its kinda creepy.... to us.." Slendey nodded and closed it. slendy "eh i gotta go. i can smell more trust passers..see ya later Souls." The souls wave bye. Jeffy and SmileDog come flying out of the woods, Jack was riding Smiledog, Smile had grown bigger sence the last time the souls have seen him. Truth "Hay Jeffy-boy! do us a favor~ Find HopeForgiveness! She uh...Might not be in the golden woods." Jeff falls off smile and says "Sure thing truth anything for you<3!" Jeff gets back on Smile and leaves through the forest of golden leafs.

(Le time skip) (Jeffys POV)  
Jeff and smile went through small creaks to small rivers, they came across a cottage. Jeff knocked on the door. Blood had opened it up, "May i-" She started to say be for scanning him and continuing "-Help you...?" Jeff spoke "Names Jeff! Jeff the Killer! just call me Jeffy! Whats your name?" Blood stopped for amoment to relise who he was. "I- im Bloodpie, call me Blood- Your a creepypasta!" Bloods face went from curious to descusted, Jeffy "Nice ta meet-" Before jeffy could finish FlameKiller had a 3 slender like things on each side of him, "Who the Fuck are you?" Flame said angierly! Jeffy continued "ya Blood...wait how did you know i was a, CreepyPasta? arnt you one?" Flame's face began to have a worry tworrds this dude, Blood "HeH I KnOw MoRe ThAn YoU mAy ThInK! Im, we, are FORGOTTEN CREEPYPASTAS!" Bloods eyes turned dark only leaving the Puple to turn dark red. Hope came up behind Blood and she feld blazing hot like, like lava. Hopes soft calming voice calmed Blood, Turning her eyes to normal, but still with the red eye color. the color she was born with. Blood looked at hope "You got a nice clam,soft voice there hope" That momet Jeffy spoke "Hope?Hope Forgiveness?" That name screeched through all three of them, Hope "Ho- How did ya know my name?" Jeffy 'The souls sent me to look for ya" Jeffy also stated for some odd reason "Only by Day and Night, the willow tree who stands so tall and full of youth will set thoughs 6, whove died free," Those words threw Hope off "My- my mother sang me them words... only differnt. Only by Day and Night, the willow tree who stands so tall and full of youth, The small wolf who sat by the tree never died and was never botherd, A peace full light of day would fill the tree with Happyness, by night it let of of the forest glow" After hope said that, from a distace away they saw a tree glow, it wasnt the youth Tree! Hope started to glow. she stared to float closer, and closer to the tree, and each time she was closer she was glowing more and more. When she was finaly there a soul was on the ground, Jefft had followed her so did Smile, they watched Hope.

(Hopes Pov)

Hope lokked at the golden child. the chains were light yellow and she spoke, "Im earth Bounded, Golden chains can hold me down, Im ground breaking." Hope remebered the carvings on the walls of Bloods cottage. Hope "Your, KindNess?" Kindness "Yes but howed you-" before she ould continue the chains broke and set her free. Flame and Blood caught up with em. Blood saw Kindness and gave everyone a sour face, Kindness stood up and let out a wisper that everyone could here "Why? Why Kinzie.Pie?" Flame looked at blood and told her "Tell em the truth!" Blood Sighed and looked up at everyone "Th- the truth is, My full name was Blood_Kinzie.Pie, and i..I killed Kindness, i was lost, scared, my- my father left me, later i found him by a small cottage and after i killed her i took my chance to kill him, but when i went back-. she was a soul and told me these words before i ranaway 'Im earth Bounded, Golden chains can hold me down' after a week or two later i met flame and a month later i met you, Hope" Hope frowned "I-I trusted you...You, i mean, Kindness? did you ever have grandfathers golden watch?" Kindness looked up at her "Yeah...at one point, i lived in the apartment 281 and I left it on the counter and forgot about it...Why?" Hope "That watch, I found it on my counter." Truth and Love teleported to Hope. Love "Your.." Hope smirked at love kindness and hop looked at love. Love" Oh sorry names love, your Hope and Kindness." Kindness looked at the other souls blankly, Truth "Ok we got no time, Hope and Kindness, you need to come with us, Jeffy stay here with Blood!" Hope nods her head yes, They went with em.

(Le time skip) (Bloods Pov)  
Blood Took Jeff to her house, When they got there Blood had Jeff sit on her torn up couch. Flame went away for a bit, To find Sadness, He took SmileDog. Jeff "Sooooo Blood? What you like?" Blood looked at him she had a frown, "I like death, and watching others suffer. And i think you should Suffer." Jeff started to Frown "uh...Look Blood i, I like you. I like you in away its called love, I mean the soul love taught me Loving someone that is close and someone that you love deeply and deeper that ever, Blood I love you" Blood frowned even more "Sigh, You know i cant feel emotions, but ever sence i met Hope i felt warm, and your words make me even warmer. Its called love? Um Hay ya want some...crap i dont drink coffee, i drink blood. Maybe you'd like some...Hmmm Wanna try some bloodPie?" Jeff smiled "Sure, Sure I'd love to."


	2. Eyeless Jack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Blood/EyelessJacks/Jeffys POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL i just noticed i can make chapters LOL

Jeff looked up at Blood. Blood "So jeff,Whats it like in the pasta mansion?" Jeff "Oh ya know...its just all fucked up. with Slendy,Ben,EyelessJack,Sally,Jane and basicly others, Ya know we have a guest room availabe...ya wanna move in?" Bloods Face when from happy to descusted, all she could think was 'I know hes trying to flirt with me and all, but.... I have barely any emotions I wish I did. so I could love him back, Hell I have no clue what love is...' Blood looked at Jeff, then after being descusted she frowned. Blood "Ya know i think i will." Jeff tryed to flirt again "I think your a great cook" Blood got even more sad. She wanted to love him but, she couldn't nor did she know how too. Blood "Ill go pack my things" When she got in her room she let out a tear. Her thoughts traveled ' I want to love him, hes perfect.From his dark rings around his eyes to his mouth that is slit to make him smile Forever.To his persinality that...makes him want to put other to sleep with his knife...Who wouldn't want him?' As Blood packed her stuff she left a note for flame "You got the house to your self now pal, Don't worry im with Jeffy" Blood walked out to jeff and Slender was with him. Slender "Come on. Ill teleport us there!" Blood grabbed some jars of her spiced Eyes and left with jeffy. When blood got there the first thing to jump on her was the rake. Blood "Well Hello!" Slender pushed him off and took her to her rrom. slendy left and when Blood got all settled down and hid her spiced eyes, she noticed she took some spiced kidneys my mistake. She took a jar down stairs, EyelessJack and Ben where sitting on the couch. Blood asked jane "Does anyone here like Kidneys?" EyelessJack popped up and said "DID SOMEBODY SAY KIDNEYS?!!!" Blood looked over and said "Y-Yeah...there spiced. My second fav." Jack "Can i have some?" Blood smiled "Sure! you and me could have some!"

 

EyelessJack's POV  
I was sitting on the couch when Rake jumped on a Mistery girl. later she came down asking jane if anyone liked Kidneys. and man oh man! i jumped up like Slendy caused a fire again. She had spiced em but they still tasted good. Me and her have alo- some things in common. Later me and her where talking. She has a pretty name, BloodPie. LaughingJack Smaked my head. he went into the hall, i folloewd and he told me something that slendy told him. LaughingJack "She has no emotins so dont get your hopes up, She cant feel love and besides i think Jeff already has Dibs." As soon as Dinner started Blood offered to make dinner. She made Blood Burgers. everyone even me thought it was really really good. Blood had a Smile on her face.Rake "Hay.. look Im sorry about earlyer...Not use to newbees. besides i was aiming for Slendy!" Sally laughs. Later we all get up to our rooms and i go to bloods. "So blood? Ya like Jeff eh?" Blood looked at me "Ye-yeah... i guess...I mean- I cant feel love. Imagine your mother and father leaving you. and for years forgetting what love was. meany people would come and die cuz... I had no emotions. I like you and Jack..Sorry..I want to love i-" I went over to Blood and Hugged her. She twitched a bit and hugged back. She continued to talk "-I feel warm,Fuzzy and...i feel loved?" Blood Saw Jeff walk in. Blood "S-sorry jeff i love you and Ja-ack and-" Jeff and me kissed her. we went to our rooms and went to bed.  
*EyelessJacks dream*  
Blood was sitting there alone and she welded her sythe Blood "I feel love?" Rake "Besides i was aiming for slendy" Sally *Giggles*  
I woke up. it was 12:00 am. i fell asleep at 7:00 pm. I get up forgot i was in boxers, and only boxers. I sat on the couch and Jeff was next to me. Jeffy "Can't sleep?" I responded "Shut up! i- *Sigh* Yeah..we both can't date her can we?" Jeff thought a bit before he said "Why don't we share her? Its not hard! she loves us both." Jack "Yeah....Whos gonna sleep with her tonight?" Jeffy laughed "You Silly ill sleep with her tommorow!" Jeffy got up and went to his room. I get up and go to Bloods room. Creepy! Shes awake staring at the celling! "So blood Can i sleep with ya?" She looked over at me and said "Yes...Im having ya now, a hard time sleeping!" I crawl in bed with her and she snuggles me. before we fellasleep she says "Can i have you and Jeff...Jeffy?" I happly say "Yes...Yes you can <3"


End file.
